La Tempête
by Lametoile
Summary: Au cours d'une simple mission, l'équipe de Gai Maito est séparée à cause des caprices de la météo. Tenten et Lee trouvent alors refuge dans une petite auberge où est perpétré un meurtre.


**Titre :** La Tempête  
**Auteur :** Lametoile

**Genre :** Je lorgne plutôt du côté du policier :)

**Public :** Tout public

**Univers : **Naruto  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers du manga _Naruto_ sont une création de Kishimoto Masashi.

**Relecteur(trice)-Correcteur(trice) :** Personne, mais toute remarque et/ou critique en vue d'une amélioration sera étudiée avec soin ;)

**Notes : **

1) Le seul point commun entre cette histoire et l'oeuvre _La Tempête / The Tempest _de William Shakespeare est le titre. Ne vous cassez donc pas la tête à chercher de références à cet auteur, il n'y en a pas ! (Avouez-le, vous n'y aviez même pas songer :p)

2) Etant en train de relire les premiers tomes français de Naruto, cela m'a donné envie d'écrire une petite histoire dans cet univers. Les personnages principaux de cette fic ne seront pas Naruto et ses amis, mais Neji et ses équipiers, lors d'une de leurs premières missions, donc...

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 **

Un ciel sans nuages étalait son bleu intense au-dessus des toits de Konoha, et l'aveuglante lumière du soleil éclairait les visages de pierre surplombant le village. Dans les rues désertes, des nappes d'air chaud ondulaient en vagues suffocantes et, seul, le chant des criquets brisait le silence. Plusieurs jours de canicule avaient fait fuir la plupart des habitants dans les pièces les plus fraîches de leurs maisons, à la recherche d'un peu de répit. Pourtant, deux personnes, une jeune fille au visage rond et son compagnon aux étranges yeux blancs, avaient osé sortir et affronter la chaleur.

Ils se tenaient dans l'ombre d'un arbre, leurs peaux et le sol piquetés de taches de soleil. Ils semblaient attendre quelqu'un ou quelque chose, comme le prouvaient leurs regards dirigés sur l'entrée d'une tour aux murs rouges, surmontée d'un immense panneau marqué de l'idéogramme du feu. La jeune fille, assise sur une racine, essuya son front plein de sueur, et s'adossa à l'arbre en soupirant. Elle ferma les yeux un instant tout en s'adjurant de ne pas s'endormir. La chaleur, la tranquillité ambiante et les lentes stridulations des insectes eurent pourtant raison de sa résolution. Elle s'assoupit en s'imaginant chez ses parents, à côté du ventilateur tournant à plein régime et attablée devant un pot empli de glace pilée au sirop. Mais elle ne put aller plus loin dans sa rêverie car elle entendit son camarade l'interpeller.

« Tenten ! »

Tout aussitôt, elle ouvrit les yeux et se redressa, fautive.

« Désolée, » murmura-t-elle sans oser le regarder.

Elle sentait les yeux blancs posés sur elle, accompagnés d'un froncement des sourcils, et, comme à chaque fois qu'il la prenait en défaut, Tenten eut la désagréable sensation de ne pas être à sa place. Cela faisait à peine un mois qu'elle avait réussi son examen de Genin et intégré l'équipe, et elle n'arrivait pas encore à se faire à l'idée qu'elle était une kunoichi, sans parler du fait qu'elle travaillait avec l'un des meilleurs ninja de sa génération. Elle jeta un coup d'œil furtif vers le garçon et observa son profil altier, ses traits réguliers et surtout son air sérieux et plein d'assurance.

Hyûga Neji, du clan Hyûga, sorti major de leur promotion et qui, tout au long de leurs études, avait toujours été classé parmi les premiers. Puis, Tenten avait appris qu'elle ferait équipe avec lui lors des missions. Elle avait été, à ce moment-là, partagée entre l'enthousiasme d'être au côté du meilleur et l'inquiétude de ne pas faire le poids, mais finalement, elle avait décidé de dépasser son appréhension pour rejoindre l'équipe. Hélas, au cours de leurs entraînements, elle avait pu constater la différence qui existait entre Neji et elle. Il était fait pour être ninja, dès le commencement, alliant l'équilibre entre les talents et les compétences exigées pour le poste, ainsi que son sérieux en toutes choses. Sans compter le Byakugan, une aptitude bien spécifique aux gens de sa lignée, mais dont Tenten n'avait pas encore saisi tout le potentiel. « Oui, songeait-elle, nous ne sommes pas vraiment partis avec les mêmes chances. » Elle n'était pas entièrement défaitiste, reconnaissant qu'elle avait quelques talents aussi. Mais rien de comparable avec le génie à côté d'elle. Un temps, elle avait connu le découragement, mais un autre avait su lui redonner confiance, même si celui-ci l'ignorait.

Ses yeux se promenèrent sur la façade rouge devant elle, avant d'aller se perdre dans le ciel bleu. Rock Lee, son autre équipier, était tout le contraire de Neji. Beaucoup doutait que le garçon réussisse à devenir ninja, il ne maîtrisait pas les techniques de base. Créer un clone, se transformer ou même faire une permutation, tous les élèves les avaient bien vite maîtrisés. Sauf Lee. Comment avait-il pu réussir l'examen ? Tenten n'en avait aucune idée, mais le fait était là : il faisait parti de son équipe. Elle avait, par ailleurs, remarqué qu'il faisait un complexe vis-à-vis de Neji, c'est ce qui l'avait amené à répondre : « Je veux prouver au monde que même sans faire de ninjutsu ou de genjutsu, il est possible de devenir un ninja formidable(1) », lorsque leur maître leur avait demandé les raisons profondes de leur engagement.

À l'époque, Tenten n'avait rien dit, admirant Lee pour la détermination qui brillait dans ses yeux. Puis elle l'avait vu s'entraîner sans relâche, et ne pas se décourager, même quand Neji faisait montre de tous ses talents. Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas faire moins bien que ses coéquipiers ! Alors chaque jour, elle travaillait avec ténacité en espérant trouver enfin sa place au sein de l'équipe. Elle poussa un léger soupir en réfléchissant à tout cela.

Elle eut, tout à coup, la surprise de voir une gourde dans son champ de vision. Elle se tourna vers Neji qui lui tendait l'objet.

« Tu devrais boire. On se déshydrate très vite par cette chaleur, » dit-il.

Elle prit la gourde tout en le remerciant. Au même instant, ils virent sortir de la tour du Hokage leur équipier Rock Lee reconnaissable à ses cheveux ébouriffés(2), suivi de leur chef d'équipe, Gai Maito. L'homme avait une apparence insolite qui avait beaucoup surpris les trois genin lorsqu'ils l'avaient rencontré, et à laquelle Tenten ne s'était pas encore habituée. C'était un homme à la silhouette longiligne qu'accentuait son justaucorps vert. Son visage et sa coiffure avaient aussi déconcerté les jeunes gens, des pommettes saillantes et d'énormes sourcils, le tout encadré d'une coupe au bol qui, à défaut d'être à la mode, était bien nette. C'était donc cette allure générale qui les avait stupéfiés, et qu'il arborait encore alors qu'il rejoignait les deux genin sous l'arbre. Arrivé à leur hauteur, il leur décocha un de ses sourires dont il avait le secret, tandis qu'à ses côtés, Lee tenait en main une boîte rectangulaire enveloppée de papier.

« Aujourd'hui est une grande première pour vous ! lança Gai d'une voix tonitruante.

À sa déception, Tenten et Neji ne réagirent pas comme il le souhaitait, ils restèrent silencieux alors que Lee hochait vigoureusement la tête avec grand sourire. Cela ne découragea pas l'homme, il reprit.

« Bien, je vois que vous êtes impatients de savoir pourquoi, mais je vais laisser à Lee le soin de tout vous expliquer.

- Oh ! merci, Maître, fit ce dernier avec bonheur puis il se tourna vers ses camarades en adoptant un air des plus sérieux, notre mission d'aujourd'hui consiste à livrer ce paquet au restaurant Naohito à Miki(3). – Les yeux du garçon semblèrent flamboyer quand il ajouta : – Ce sera notre première mission en-dehors de Konoha. »

Tenten eut un petit sourire devant l'air exalté de son camarade, tout en reconnaissant que ce serait la première fois qu'ils quitteraient leur village. Elle se pencha alors sur le colis et, avec l'autorisation de Lee, le soupesa. C'était apparemment une boîte assez lourde, large et longue comme un livre de grand format mais assez profonde. La jeune fille ne pouvait en dire plus. Pendant ce temps, Neji fit remarquer.

« En partant dès maintenant, nous devrions être à Miki dans la soirée.

- En effet, convint Gai, mais en courant, nous y serons en fin d'après-midi. Cela fera un excellent entraînement à l'endurance.

- Vous avez raison, Maître, et si nous n'y arrivons pas dans le temps imparti, lança Lee, je ferais cent cinquante pompes ! »

Les deux autres genin préférèrent ne pas prêter attention à leur camarade, ni à leur chef qui semblait partagé l'enthousiasme du garçon. Neji était pensif comme en témoignaient ses sourcils froncés, Tenten lui fit alors part de son inquiétude.

« Crois-tu que nous pourrons tenir sous cette chaleur ?

- Avec une telle canicule, je ne suis sûr de rien, répondit-il. En condition normale et avec notre niveau, c'est jouable, même si on finit exténué. Je pense qu'il ne faudra pas trop forcer, comme l'a dit le Maître, c'est de l'endurance pas de la vitesse. – La jeune fille acquiesça. – Nous allons bientôt partir, conclut Neji, vérifions notre équipement et allons remplir nos gourdes.

- Excellente idée ! intervint Gai en prenant la boîte sous son bras, préparez-vous vite pour cette mission, nous partons dans dix minutes. Le dernier arrivé à la sortie de Konoha portera le colis tout au long de la mission. »

Lee marqua son accord avec zèle tandis que ses équipiers, leur préparation achevée, s'étaient déjà mis en route. Pendant la course, Lee heurta un jeune garçon blond qu'un commerçant chassait de sa boutique en hurlant.

« Et que je ne t'y reprenne plus à lire des magazines pour adultes, vaurien ! »

Lee n'eut pas le temps de s'excuser auprès du garçon qui s'était rapidement éclipsé par une ruelle voisine. C'est ainsi que le ninja perdit le défi. Devant l'immense portail rouge, les autres étaient en train de reprendre leur souffle quand le retardataire les rejoignit. Avant de partir chacun vérifia une dernière fois son sac, Lee réorganisant le sien pour y glisser le paquet à livrer. Puis Gai donna le signal du départ, et ils s'élancèrent sur la route à petites foulées.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures qu'ils couraient sans discontinuer ou presque, en suivant la route principale ombragée par de hauts arbres. La chaleur y était un petit plus facilement supportable que dans les rues exposées de Konoha, une légère, très légère brise agitait les feuilles et venait rafraîchir les coureurs. Gai allait devant à un rythme bien en deçà de ses capacités pour pouvoir rester non loin des trois genin qui, eux, n'avaient pas sa résistance. Il jeta un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule : Neji était en tête mais les deux autres n'étaient qu'à quelques pas derrière lui. Le jônin eut tout de même le temps de constater que les trois étaient en nage et que leurs visages viraient lentement au cramoisi. Apparemment, ils n'étaient pas encore habitués à fournir un tel effort par ce temps. Gai remarqua aussi qu'ils commençaient à s'essouffler. Mentalement, il passa la carte du Pays du Feu en revue et se souvint qu'à une demi-heure de là, il y avait un petit village, où les enfants pourraient souffler un peu. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils tombent d'épuisement parce qu'il avait, peut-être, présumé de leurs forces.

Elle était persuadée que son coeur allait éclater dans les minutes à venir et elle était à bout de souffle, mais elle continuait à courir. À cet instant il était hors de question d'avouer une quelconque faiblesse. Elle avait la bouche sèche et la gorge douloureuse, elle avait besoin de boire. Elle ralentit sa course tout en attrapant sa gourde et retint une grimace quand l'eau devenue chaude coula sur sa langue. À ses côtés, elle entendait le souffle rauque de Lee qui peinait lui aussi. La kunoichi reporta son regard vers l'avant et remarqua que la course de Neji, à l'inverse de celle de leur maître, avait perdu de sa cadence. Sans savoir pourquoi, cela la rassura.

Au bout de la route, ils constatèrent que la forêt s'arrêtait pour laisser place à des rizières. En sortant de l'ombre des arbres, ils clignèrent des yeux éblouis par le miroitement du soleil dans l'eau des champs. Puis ils virent un peu plus loin un petit village surélevé, comme la route, par rapport aux rizières.

« Nous ferons une pause au village d'Ine, le temps de remplir à nouveau nos gourdes, » dit Gai.

Après observation, le jônin retint ses élèves. Devant eux les plants de riz s'épanouissaient dans l'eau boueuse des rizières et, pourtant, il n'y avait aucun paysan penché sur les plantes. Gai n'avait pas eu d'écho concernant de problèmes dans cette région, il fronça les sourcils.

« Neji, vérifie ce qu'il se passe au village, veux-tu ? » demanda-t-il.

Le garçon se concentra pendant quelques secondes, puis il projeta son regard, les veines à ses tempes contractées par l'effort, à travers la palissade en bois et les murs des chaumières. Il vit les habitants réunis sur la place principale, au centre de laquelle se trouvait un très vieil arbre. Ils semblaient deviser gaiement devant deux étals de marchands. Neji en fit part à son équipe.

« Ah, je comprends mieux, fit Gai, le passage de marchands est un divertissement des plus appréciés par les paysans. »

Ils entrèrent finalement, remontant l'unique rue en terre battue, rendue sèche à cause de la chaleur. Comme l'avait décrit Neji, ils trouvèrent les villageois assemblés sur l'unique place du village, à l'ombre d'un vieux cerisier. Ils entouraient deux tables pliantes en bois, sur l'une s'étalaient rouleaux et coupons de tissus que les femmes tâtaient et comparaient en discutant joyeusement, l'autre n'était pas visible dissimulée par une foule de jeunes filles. Pendant ce temps, les enfants couraient non loin d'elles en riant, pendant que les hommes s'étaient réunis sur les bancs au pied de l'arbre. Les ninja aperçurent le marchand de tissus en plein marchandage, c'était un homme d'une trentaine d'années, avec un visage avenant et un sourire communicatif qu'ils connaissaient pour l'avoir souvent vu lors des foires de Konoha. Un mouvement parmi les jeunes filles permit de voir le second marchand qui retint toute l'attention de Tenten. Cette dernière venait de remarquer le jeune homme qui était des plus charmant. À la réflexion, il rappelait à la kunoichi les chanteurs du groupe à succès V4(4), que la jeune fille ne connaissait que par ouï-dire, bien évidemment. Tenten, curieuse, observa le jeune homme : il était assez grand puisqu'il faisait largement une tête de plus qu'elle et sa ressemblance avec Nagano Ken, le leader des V4, était des plus incroyables. Il était brun comme le chanteur avec la petite mèche rebelle bien comme il fallait, un visage fin et des traits harmonieux. Il avait le même sourire ravageur qu'il utilisait actuellement pour vanter les mérites d'un flacon dans sa main. Mais, tout de même, Tenten nota une subtile différence chez le jeune homme devant elle avait la peau bien plus mate que celle du chanteur. La jeune fille fut soudainement tiré de ses réflexions par un toussotement, et se retourna vers ses coéquipiers. Gai avait un large sourire amusé, Neji était parti demander de l'eau pendant que Lee observait, les yeux plissés, l'objet de toute l'attention de sa partenaire. Cette dernière rougit puis s'empressa de vérifier son sac pour se donner contenance.

« Apparemment, il vend des produits de beauté, » nota Lee.

Tenten se contenta d'un « ah ! » qui se voulait blasé tout en examinant ses kunai. Neji revint sur ces entrefaites pour récupérer les gourdes et repartit dans l'instant vers un puits de l'autre côté de la place.

« Nous avons un peu d'avance, déclara Gai, pourquoi ne pas voir de plus près ce qu'ils vendent ?

- Pensez-vous que cela soit réellement utile, Maître ? demanda Tenten dubitative.

- Bien sûr, ces marchands ont parcouru le pays, voire sont allés chez nos voisins. Ils sont, parfois, au fait d'événements bien avant nos propres services. – Le professeur prit les deux genin par l'épaule pour les rapprocher de lui quand il ajouta à voix basse – Et, il est toujours bon de connaître quelques uns d'entre eux pour toute mesure de désinformation. »

Gai laissa ses disciples sur cette réflexion et, se mêlant à la foule, alla saluer Ohno Masahiro, le marchand de tissus avec lequel il discuta quelques instants. Puis le jônin présenta ses respects au chef du village qui l'invita à partager le thé et à regarder d'un oeil goguenard les femmes et enfants agglutinés autour des vendeurs.

« Que fait notre Maître ? s'étonna Neji à son retour.

- Il va à la chasse aux informations, si j'ai bien compris, » répondit Tenten au moment où Lee se décidait à imiter Gai.

Neji resta perplexe quand sa camarade lui rapporta les derniers propos de leur professeur. Il comprenait la logique de Gai mais il y avait un détail qui ennuyait le jeune Hyûga, et il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Tenten, pendant ce temps, décida d'aller, à son tour, jeter un coup d'oeil aux marchandises en commençant par Ohno. Malgré son intérêt pour les coupons qu'on lui présentait, elle ne perdait pas une miette des paroles du vendeur de cosmétiques.

« Avec cette lotion, vous êtes assurées d'avoir une peau douce et fraîche, comme une peau de pêche. Nous avons sélectionné avec le plus grand soin les plantes qui la composent, et les peaux les plus sensibles supportent parfaitement un traitement avec notre lotion. Et puis, humez ce parfum, mesdemoiselles... »

Les clientes se pressèrent autour de lui avec force gloussements qui eurent le don d'énerver les garçons assis un peu plus loin. Tenten abandonna les tissus pour faire le tour de l'autre table en bois où flacons et herbes sèches étaient exposés et que Lee et Neji regardaient d'un oeil curieux. L'un d'eux saisit un pot et détailla l'étiquette frappée du nom « Pharmacie Kaigo ».

« C'est un onguent pour soigner les brûlures, » leur dit alors une voix paisible.

Ils se retournèrent surpris. Une jeune fille d'une quinzaine d'années se tenait devant eux portant un kimono aux mêmes couleurs que celui du sosie du chanteur. Mais ce qui les frappa le plus, outre la ressemblance des vêtements, c'était que la vendeuse était borgne, comme en témoignait le bandeau cachant son infirmité. Elle fit le tour de l'étal pour se placer derrière et présenta à ses nouveaux clients d'autres produits.

« Nous proposons aussi d'autres onguents et pommades pour soigner les coupures, les irritations, ou contre les insectes. En ce moment, nous faisons une promotion sur les soins apaisants pour les coups de soleil, deux pour le prix d'un. »

Tenten arriva à leur hauteur à cet instant et remarqua à son tour la vendeuse. Elle fut tout autant surprise par l'apparence de cette dernière qui était aussi laide que son collègue était beau. Elle aussi brune à la peau mate, elle avait, en plus du bandeau qui la défigurait, des pommettes saillantes et un nez aquilin qui durcissaient son visage. Le regard fixe des trois jeunes gens lui fit soulever son unique sourcil d'un air amusé, mais elle se contenta de continuer :

« Si vous préférez préparer vos remèdes, nous avons aussi une vaste choix de plantes médicinales. Laissez-moi vous montrer. »

Alors qu'elle exposait ses herbes, l'autre vendeur s'approcha entraînant avec lui la troupe gloussante.

« Bien sûr, en achetant la gamme complète de nos soins de peaux, disait-il à ses clientes, vous bénéficierez d'une remise. Ma collègue va vous empaqueter ceci, mademoiselle. Par ici, je vous prie. »

Les jeunes villageoises furent, à leur tour, choquées à la vue de « la collègue ». Cette dernière, certainement habituée par cette réaction, s'occupa avec calme et amabilité de la cliente, après s'être excusée auprès des ninja. Ils s'écartèrent alors de la table, cédant sans regret la place. Ils en profitèrent pour observer les villageois tout entier à leurs transactions pour les uns ou, pour les autres, plongés dans une grande discussion à laquelle participait Gai. De temps à autre, on entendait le cliquetis du boulier et les clients satisfaits quittaient les lieux, chaleureusement remerciés pour leurs achats. Gai en voyant que ses élèves avaient fini revint vers eux.

« Avez-vous tout ce qu'il vous faut ? demanda-t-il.

- Nous n'avions besoin que d'eau, Maître, fit poliment remarquer Neji. »

Le jônin avait observé les trois jeunes gens, et avait conclu que cette petite pause leur permettrait de repartir en pleine forme. Il se contenta donc sourire à la réponse du garçon et fit signe à tous de se préparer à repartir pendant qu'il prenait congé du chef du village. Habitants et marchands saluèrent eux aussi les ninja, tout en leur souhaitant un bon voyage.

Ayant repris des forces, ils reprirent leur mission d'un bon pied. Ils laissèrent, bien vite, Ine et ses rizières derrière pour rejoindre l'ombre fraîche de la forêt. Il leur restait encore du chemin jusqu'à la ville de Miki.

Un peu plus de deux heures plus tard, alors qu'ils avançaient à un bon rythme, Lee remarqua à travers les trouées dans le feuillage que le ciel avait changé de couleur. Il avait pris une sombre teinte orange et les nuages qui s'amoncelaient n'auguraient rien de bon. Sous les frondaisons, la luminosité avait baissé tout comme la température. Mais sur ce dernier point, aucun des ninja n'avait à se plaindre car après plusieurs jours de canicule, il était très agréable de pouvoir respirer plus librement. Pendant ce temps, Tenten commençait à ressentir une gêne au niveau des oreilles, comme si elles étaient bouchées. En fait, elle ressentait comme une pression grandissante derrière ses oreilles, ou plutôt à l'intérieur. C'était une sensation des plus désagréables et malgré diverses tentatives, elle n'arrivait pas à s'en défaire.

Tout à coup, Gai s'arrêta bien vite imité par les autres. Il observa autour de lui et Neji fit de même mais avec l'appui de son don héréditaire. Dans un bel ensemble, le ninja expérimenté et son élève froncèrent les sourcils, mal à l'aise. Il n'y avait rien et c'était ce qui les inquiétait. Le regard particulier de Neji n'avait croisé aucun des animaux vivants habituellement dans la forêt. De plus, tout était étrangement silencieux autour d'eux. Les grillons ne chantaient plus, les oiseaux ne pépiaient plus et aucune brise n'agitait les feuilles des arbres. Un calme irréel s'était installé sur les lieux. Les ninja rendus sensibles, grâce à leur entraînement, à tout subtil changement autour d'eux s'aperçurent que toute la nature était tendue dans l'attente d'un événement spécial. Ce fut Gai qui comprit le premier.

«Une tempête se prépare. Hâtons-nous ! »

Les genin ne se le firent pas dire deux fois obtempérant aussitôt. Malheureusement, la chance n'était pas avec eux car en peu de temps la situation se dégrada. Le vent s'était levé âpre, secouant sans modération la canopée. Quelques branches, parmi les moins solides, chutèrent mais sans autre conséquence que de donner une nouvelle motivation aux ninja. Les nuages poussés par le vent étaient de plus en plus nombreux, et ils finirent par cacher le soleil, plongeant la forêt dans la pénombre. La température baissa encore, le fort contraste avec la chaleur ressentie quelques heures avant étonna les jeunes gens, mais cela ne les empêcha nullement de continuer.

L'orage survint violent et terrible. Il n'y eut qu'un seul et unique éclair, suivi du roulement sourd du tonnerre, pour annoncer la pluie. Mais cela fut suffisant pour crever les nuages en un déluge soudain. En quelques minutes, les natifs de Konoha se retrouvaient pris en pleine tourmente, luttant contre les bourrasques et la pluie qui leur cinglait le visage. Au-dessus d'eux, les éclairs fulguraient en un grondement inquiétant. La terre asséchée par la canicule se gorgeait d'eau sous leurs pas. Le chemin devint une boue lourde et épaisse dans laquelle ils pataugèrent bien vite, gênés par leurs vêtements gonflés d'eau et leur collant à la peau.

Envers et contre tout, ils avançaient en plissant les yeux et en se protégeant le visage d'un bras. Les trois adolescents calquaient exactement leurs pas dans ceux de leur professeur qui, par sa grande taille, les protégeait quelque peu du vent. Puis ils entendirent, malgré les hurlements du vent, le fracas d'une rivière, c'était le fleuve qui précédait la ville de Miki, leur destination. Au bout du chemin, ils n'auraient donc plus qu'à traverser la rivière et ils seraient arrivés, ou presque.

Ce n'est qu'en émergeant de la forêt qu'ils comprirent pourquoi ils arrivaient à entendre la rivière alors que le vent soufflait avec rage. Les flots couraient déchaînés et arrachaient d'énormes mottes de terre aux berges. Le niveau de l'eau était si haut que l'unique pont menant à Miki affleurait à peine de l'eau, son tablier et ses piles étaient noyés sous l'écume brunâtre. Tenten retint une grimace à ce spectacle tandis que les garçons observaient les lieux, avec détachement pour Neji et un de l'inquiétude pour Lee. Gai, ses cheveux lamentablement collés à son crâne, se tourna vers eux et leur montra de l'autre côté du pont un panneau. Ce dernier devait certainement indiquer la direction vers Miki. Les genin poussèrent des soupirs de soulagement, ils étaient sur la dernière ligne droite avant l'arrivée.

Ils s'engagèrent sur le pont tout en tentant de ne pas prêter attention à l'eau en train de sourdre entre les planches. L'effort pour avancer contre le vent devint plus grand car ils étaient dans un espace dégagé, sans rien devant eux pour rompre la course des bourrasques. La pluie continuait de les fouetter et la foudre de gronder.Cette dernière frappa brusquement, en amont de la rivière, avec une telle force qu'elle provoqua un tremblement de terre. Les ninja s'agrippèrent au parapet en attendant la fin du séisme. Le pont sous leur pied vibrait et craquait et la rivière passait par vague au-dessus du garde-fou, aspergeant les quatre envoyés de Konoha de boue. Le tremblement de terre cessa rapidement sans, apparemment, d'autres dégâts qu'une petite frayeur. Ils pouvaient repartir mais un nouveau grondement plus sourd et plus profond que le tonnerre se fit entendre. Ils tournèrent tous le regard vers le bruit avec une certaine appréhension, Neji usant de ses capacités pour en saisir l'origine. Son Byakugan l'amena jusqu'à un barrage, en amont. Ses murs affaiblis par la foudre avaient cédé sous la force de l'eau : une vague immense déferlait sur eux. Neji hurla.

« Le barrage a cédé ! »

Ils réagirent aussitôt, et s'élancèrent dans une course éperdue vers l'autre rive alors que le bois craquait et vacillait sous leurs pieds. Le grondement de l'eau et le son mat de rochers s'entrechoquant sous la force du courant se rapprochaient. Gai et Neji arrivèrent en premier sur l'autre rive. La vague jeta son ombre monsrueuse sur le pont que Tenten et Lee essayaient de franchir eux aussi. Le tablier de l'appontement se brisa alors sous la pression du courant et plus rien ne soutenait le plancher où couraient les deux genin. Lee n'eut pas le temps de comprendre, il fut emporté au moment où l'eau s'abattait sur le pont avec un rugissement terrible. Tenten, quant à elle, avait presque atteint la rive, tendant le bras vers Neji. Ce dernier tenta d'aider sa coéquipière mais leurs mains ne firent que s'effleurer au moment où l'eau engloutissait la kunoichi.

Le pont se brisa définitivement avec craquement sinistre. Autour de ses piles détruites, les eaux toujours boueuses écumaient en tourbillon. Neji, frappé de stupeur, regardait la rivière sortie de son lit. Un nouvel éclair illumina les lieux. Gai s'approcha du garçon et posa la main sur son épaule. Ils restèrent immobiles pendant que le vent et la pluie les frappaient.

* * *

(1) Citation extraite de Naruto, tome 20, p.160 aux Editions Kana

(2) Plaçant cette histoire pendant les premières missions de l'équipe, je considère que Lee n'a pas encore adopté la coiffure qu'on lui connaît maintenant :)

(3) Je manque d'idées pour les noms de ville alors j'ai repris, au hasard (merci Wikipédia), le nom de la ville de Miki dans la préfecture de Hyogo ou celle de la préfecture de Kagawa. Bref, pour plus de détails, allez sur Wikipédia ou si vous lisez couramment le japonais (pas comme moi), faites vos recherches :)

(4) Les V4 sont une pure invention de ma part. Pour le nom, je me suis inspirée des V6, non pas le moteur (!) mais un boysband japonais, renseignement pioché encore et toujours chez Wikipédia.

* * *

Voici donc la fin du premier chapitre qui, j'espère, vous a plu. A titre informatif, ce sera une histoire courte ne comportant au maximum que cinq chapitres. Le rythme de parution va, bien entendu, dépendre entièrement de mes obligations personnelles, mais je vais essayer de ne pas trop tarder à mettre le deuxième chapitre en ligne. Dans l'intervalle, je vous remercie de vous être arrêté pour lire ceci et vous souhaite une bonne continuation.

Scripturalement.


End file.
